


Stand Inside Your Love

by BiteTheApple



Series: Where Boys Fear To Tread [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Armie's POV, Crema, Italy, Love, Luca’s POV, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Timmy's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteTheApple/pseuds/BiteTheApple
Summary: Armie is feeling confused about his feelings for his young co-star one hot summer in filming in Italy...Timmy has whip-lash with his flip-flopping emotions! ❤️





	1. The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here! CMBYN wow what can I say. I love the film, the book, everything! Thank you and endless gratitude to EVERYONE involved (Andre, Luca, Timmy, Armie, James etc etc etc...) This is a pure work of fiction and I hope they forgive me 😊 btw the titles are my favourite Smashing Pumpkins songs. I thought they were a nice fit. Enjoy!

He finally started to relax. The joint helped. As did the phone call to Nick. "Just chill Armie. You've done nothing wrong," reassured his friend. "Enjoy Italy, enjoy the shoot, the sun, everything. You deserve it buddy."

Armie felt slightly better than before. Two hours ago, he'd virtually ran back to the apartment feeling a heady mix of guilt, shame, confusion ...and overwhelming desire. But the guilt was the worst. The pain in Timmy's face when he'd verbally shot him down in front of everyone! That beautiful, open, honest, loving boy. How could he? Why did he do it? Oh the guilt! 

He'd been giving the acting performance of a lifetime these past few weeks. And not just while the cameras were rolling. Luca was full of praise at his portrayal of poor confused Oliver. Little did he know that Armie was virtually not acting! It was easy to fall for Timmy. 

It had started the day they met. In typical Armie style he'd burst into Timmy's piano lesson, full of confidence and swagger....and was stopped dead in his tracks! He'd always been able to appreciate good looking men...but this was something else! Dark curls like a halo around a sun-kissed face. The full lips. Green eyes like pools of emeralds. Maurice Ravel's hauntingly beautiful tune echoed around the villa like a song from dream as Timmy's fingers flew over the keys, his head bowed in concentration. The late afternoon sun streaming through the old wooden shutters, catching dust moats floating in the warm air. The whole split-second experience took Armie's breath away. He was flustered. Thrown. It was a new feeling. 

"Sorry buddy. Didn't mean to interrupt! We'll catch up after your lesson," he muttered and made a hasty retreat into the garden to light a cigarette. 'Phew. Get a grip' he whispered to himself. 

There were to be many 'phew-get-a-grip' moments in the weeks to come - but first they would be friends. 

It didn't take long because Timmy was the perfect shoot-buddy. Acting was a job. A great job, but a job, nonetheless. But when you clicked with your co-stars it just made life so much better. It was like having a little brother to hang out with. Long bike rides, early morning coffee in the wonderful cafe in the square, late night wine watching boxing matches in Armie's beautiful apartment. They would talk for hours about music, books, films, friends, girlfriends; make up nick names for all the cast and crew. Play cards. Swim in the river. Rehearse scenes....

For the 'midnight' scene, they had mapped out that when Elio climbed up onto Oliver, Timmy had to shuffle down a little in Armie's lap so their mouths would meet. They'd giggled in rehearsals, finding new positions and getting comfortable with each other's bodies and movements. But for the actual shoot, they needed, as ever, to be professional. The importance of this first consummation-of-love scene was not to be underestimated. 

Oliver's joint on the balcony was real. Luca knew. Luca had planned it! So as Armie relaxed, he just decided to go for it, be damned! When Timmy straddled him on the bed, Armie pulled him down hard - slowly and firmly running his huge hands over the boy’s slender muscles right from shoulder blades to the soft curves of his ass cheeks. He gripped his face and flicked his tongue in as the kiss got more passionate. He pushed his knee in between Timmy's to force his legs to part on the bed as he laid back waiting for 'Oliver' to take him....

Luca was overjoyed at how well the scene went and after three takes, they were done. "Eccellente! Bravo!" There was a lot of back-slapping and more 'well done's' from the crew as they dressed and got ready to go back to their apartments for the night. "You did good kid" Armie whispered in Timmy's ear. He could still taste the sweat from his perfect torso on his tongue....

******

Luca hosted a dinner party the following evening at his home for the cast and crew. Armie was sat between Luca and Michael discussing how well the shoot was going, how wonderful Crema was, how well Timmy was doing. Armie felt his heart race whenever they talked about him. Did anyone notice? He thought Luca suspected. And where was Timmy tonight? Armie had deliberately kept to himself all day, calling home, catching up on sleep, rehearsing lines. All the while wrestling with his own confusing feelings.

Timmy was typically late. He bounded up to the table in his usual puppy dog style and then laughing, announced to everyone "Fuck! Look at the razor burn on my chin from Armie! And you wanna see the bruises on my hips!" 

Armie literally stopped breathing. His heart pounded. His face flushed red. He was suddenly deaf to everyone else laughing along with Timmy.

He had marked Timmy. He had left his marks of passion - real passion - on Timothee Chalamet..... He couldn't remember anything turning him on so much in his entire life!

'Oliver's' desperate kisses and tight grip around Timmy's tiny body when they'd shot the 'midnight' scene had left marks. He'd claimed him. Branded him. His cock instantly pulsed. Thank god for the long loose shirt! 

Timmy was smiling his big wide grin in Armie's direction across the table, rubbing at the razor burn for comic effect. Only for his smile to falter when he was met with Armie's angry glare across the table. "It wouldn't hurt for you to grow up and be a bit more professional!" Armie snapped - all the while desperately trying to hide what he really felt. A shot of pain flicked across Timmy's beautiful innocent face. How could he be so cruel?

It was self-preservation of course. He had to get out of there before it became obvious, so he excused himself to go to the bathroom. A second later Timmy jumped up and quickly caught up with him in the candle-lit courtyard, grabbing his bicep.

'Armie. Buddy. I'm sorry. I...I thought you'd find it funny..." Timmy awkwardly chewed his bottom lip and rocked slightly, trying to comfort himself from the hurt he felt. "Y..you're right. It was unprofessional and I never meant to embarrass you. To quote Elio, I worship you! You must know that...”. He looked down at the cobbled floor in the courtyard, tears welling up. 

Armie's heart was breaking. How could he tell him what he really felt? What he wanted to do to him? The fantasies that had been playing out in his head? It would end the friendship, possibly ruin the rest of the shoot and more importantly Timmy might run a mile! As far as he knew, Timmy was straight. As was he! Or so he thought...  
So he said nothing. He took the cowards way out. So much for me being the big man, he thought. "Forget about it" he said instead and walked off, leaving Timmy looking sad and worried ...and young. 

******

It was after the joint and the phone call to Nick that Armie heard the gentle knock on his apartment door. He had been sat on the large oversized sofa under the open window, smoking and listening to the soothing music of Sufijan Stevens ...thinking. And just like that, everything fell into place. He couldn't fight it any longer. He was falling head over heels for this beautiful man-boy. 

Timmy had obviously been drinking when he stumbled into the apartment. He was giggly and fuzzy and flushed ...and fucking adorable! Armie couldn't help but break into a wide grin and said, "Well someone's had a good night."

"Er not really" said Timmy before kicking off his sliders and falling into the soft sofa laughing. Armie lit another cigarette and poured them both a brandy before joining him at the opposite end of the sofa. Timmy casually threw his long slim legs over Armie’s tanned, muscular ones and reached his mouth over to take a drag of the cigarette. Armie felt his nerve ends tingling. 

They were always touching. They'd done a sex scene for goodness sake! But this was different. 

Timmy took a long deep drag of the cigarette. "Are you still mad at me Armie?" His face was serious again, but he held Armie’s gaze this time. The drink had made him brave. 

"I said forget about it kid" 

"I never want to embarrass you. I swear it never entered my head that you'd be embarrassed about the razor burn and the..."

Armie took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Timmy, it wasn't embarrassment. I lied." 

"Whaaat?" 

"It wasn't embarrassment."

He put the brandy glass down, reached out and gently took Timmy's foot. And then rubbed it slowly up and down his stiffening cock. Timmy sat up quickly with surprise but didn't pull his foot away. "Armie...?"

"So now you know." said Armie quietly, his breathing getting deeper. 

Timmy held his eyes - and slowly, gently started flexing his toes.


	2. The Everlasting Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy's not sure where things are going. But he's happy to jump aboard and go wherever Armie decides to take him...and things heat up a bit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your encouragement! It means a lot. I really didn't know where this was going but I woke up in the night with inspiration to do Chapter 2 from Timmy's perspective. Enjoy!

After the 'midnight' shoot, Luca had given the cast the day off. Timmy woke late morning in his apartment, went to the bathroom to pee and looked in the mirror to inspect the damage. Wow the make-up team will have their work cut out to cover this up! he thought. 

Armie had got pretty intense last night and Timmy's face and body were wearing the marks. When Oliver had finally held Elio down in their first love-making scene, he'd felt Armie's full weight pushing him into the bed, their hip bones bumping roughly together. After three takes, Timmy could feel the start of bruises everywhere and a very sore chin! 

When they wrapped for the night and Armie told him "You did good kid." he had swelled with pride and hugged him tightly as the crew packed up around them. "That means a lot." he told his friend and he smiled to himself all the way back to his apartment in the car before collapsing into a deep sleep for eight hours. 

*****

He lay back on the bed and sent a message Armie - he couldn't wait to see him again. 

MORNING! MEET 4 COFFEE??? 

He could see that Armie had read it straight away. Timmy smiled as he waited...

💬  
💬  
💬

"Come on Armie! I'm caffeine deprived here!" What the hell was he writing? War and Peace? When eventually the brief BUSY 2DAY. C U AT LUCA'S LATER came through, Timmy felt more than a little deflated. 

He sensed the start of the ever-familiar worry-flutters in his stomach. Had he done something to upset Armie? He was maybe just being a bit paranoid. It was easy to forget that Armie had commitments and responsibilities in the outside world while they were inside this wonderful, dreamy bubble in Italy. It was hardly like a job at all!

The day they had filmed at Lake Garda for instance was magical. When they were filming the swimming scene as the sun went down, he remembered thinking, "I'm soooo lucky! This isn't work". As they splashed each other and shouted "Elio! Oliver!" they could just as easily have been shouting "Timothee! Armie!” their voices echoing across the beautiful lake. 

Timmy thought he'd blown it at one point when his battery pack nearly fell out, but Luca carried on filming while he desperately pulled his t-shirt down over his shorts. He didn't want to seem unprofessional, especially in front of Armie who always seems so calm and in control. He was in awe of him. 

Armie was like a father figure, a brother, a best friend all rolled into one. They talked for hours and Timmy felt so safe with him - safe to try out new ideas, and safe to speak about virtually anything. He'd felt a little bit lost before coming out to Italy having made what he now realised were a couple of bad choices for roles recently. But Armie calmed him down and reassured him that it was fine; that he was a young actor and that everyone makes mistakes. "Trust me Tim, everyone is going to fall in love with you after this movie comes out." 

*****

So since Armie was busy for the day, he spent the afternoon with Esther instead. She belonged to French cinema 'royalty' and Timmy had been a little nervous to meet her when he found out she was going to be playing Marzia. But he needn't have worried because they had clicked straight away. She was great company and it was always nice to speak in French, his second language. It made him think of home. 

They hung out in the cafe in Crema, right across from Armie's apartment. Timmy kept flicking his eyes to the shuttered windows and front door opposite while he chatted with Esther, desperate to see his friend and settle his mind that all was good between them. 

Despite Armie's praises, he couldn't help but think he'd done something wrong while they were filming the sex scene. It was hardly the most intimate thing with sound and lighting technicians along with the camera-man and Luca all crowded into the small bedroom. 

And yet there had been intimacy. When Armie had pulled him down into that kiss and gripped his face, Timmy had closed his eyes and given in to the sensations - Armie's huge hands holding him tightly, his stubble scraping his smooth stomach, his deep, musky smell when he pulled the shirt off. 'Your mind knows that you're acting but your body doesn't' was very true. Timmy had felt his balls start to tingle and his cock fattening - and when Armie lay on top of him, he was pretty sure he felt it too! 

******

The reason he was late getting to Luca's for the dinner party was because, unbelievably, he couldn't decide what to wear! It was ridiculous but he constantly felt the need to impress Armie, make him proud of him. He'd spent so much time in Elio's half-naked world that his own clothes started to feel alien on him. He noticed that Armie was the same, wearing loose, billowy shirts like Oliver. Phew, this film had really got under their skin in more ways than one.

So when Armie told him he was unprofessional, it literally cut like a knife! He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. It took all his acting skills to try and look normal in front of everyone and not turn into a snivelling mess! 

Armie had told him 'forget about it' but how could he?!? Forget about it?! Oh god he felt terrible. Like a useless child before a disappointed teacher. So he did the only thing he could think of - he got drunk. 

******

The taxi dropped him off in the square and he staggered out onto the cobbles, unsteady on his feet after too many glasses of red wine. He squinted up at Armie's apartment window, saw the thin plume of smoke floating out and heard 'Futile Devices' softly playing. Without a second thought or any more exhausting self-analysis, he headed in that direction. 'Time to grow-up Tim' he thought as he softly knocked on the apartment door. 

He knew straight away that Armie was back to his usual self. What a relief! This man had morphed into some sort of super-hero to him with his words of wisdom, Adonis-like body and classic all-American good looks. He gave off such an air of confidence and calmness that it seemed to wrap around Timmy like a blanket, making him feel safe and protected. 

And when Armie laid himself bare and let him know how he felt in actions more than words, Timmy never once thought about pulling his foot away - if this made his protector happy, then Timmy was happy to do it. 

He was eternally thankful to have been raised in very open, liberal family and to have the privilege of going to a performing arts school, so he obviously had no issues at all with different sexual preferences. He'd learned early on that Armie's upbringing was very different. But this was absolutely not a gay or a straight or a somewhere-in-between thing. It was a Timmy and Armie thing. 

He gently flexed his long slim toes up and down on the head of Armie's growing cock which already felt huge through the loose sweat-shorts. Timmy's eyes never left his and he smiled gently to show him, without needing words, that this was fine, I want to do it, I'm not scared, you're not making me do anything I don't want to. 

Armie's breathing got deeper and heavier and he let out a low moan as Timmy's toes rubbed the damp spot that had darkened the grey material. He suddenly grabbed Timmy's ankle tightly with both hands, squeezed and pressed the foot hard against his shaft, rubbing it up and down in a steady rhythm, bucking his hips upward to increase the friction. 

"Ahh! Fuck Tim. That feels good" he groaned, throwing his head back so Tim could see his throat with its prominent Adam's apple. Armie had firmly run his thumb along his when Elio and Oliver first kissed in the grass - he remembered that moment now and made a mental note to do the same back to him at some point. 

He loved that Armie was enjoying the foot-job, but he knew he needed more - and he wanted to give him more - so he impulsively pulled his foot away, tucked his knees under him and virtually face-planted the sweat shorts, not really knowing what his next move was. The wine definitely had made him brave! 

"Tim what are you...aaahhhh" Armie's question was cut short as his throbbing cock was released from the elastic waist band and sprang up into Timmy's warm, wet mouth. Tim sucked around the head and then, grinning mischievously up through his long lashes, slowly and gently licked the slit, copying what he'd unexpectedly done to Armie's lips in the first-kiss scene. 

Armie suddenly bolted upright and without warning said "Stop stop stop. I'm sorry.... I can't ...I've gotta get up – sorry," and pushing Timmy off, dashed to the bathroom. The door slammed shut and Timmy heard the tap running and water splashing into the basin. 

"Armie? You ok?" he called out, trying to sound casual and not how he really felt - bewildered and confused again! 

"Yeah, yeah. Something I ate I think" he called from the bathroom. "You may as well leave, and I'll see you in the morning." 

"Oh....You sure?" 

"Yeah, just go Tim. We'll talk tomorrow........And Tim? Don't worry" 

He retrieved his shoes from under the sofa and left the apartment with a heavy heart. Don't worry?!? Really?!? Yeah right......nothing to worry about here. Only the fact that I started blowing him and he pushed me off and ran away! he thought.

His head was spinning. He was getting whiplash with Armie's see-sawing emotions. Sleep didn't come easy for either of them that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. One more chapter I think. Let's see.... peace n love! ❤️
> 
> (I am new to Tumblr - thebitetheapple - come say hi)


	3. In The Arms Of Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the night and a recent memory of a lovely moment for both boys.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled to start this one, then once I got going it just flowed! Thanks to my other-half for letting me test out the 'standing on feet' thing because our height difference is v.similar to T & A. And it really is hard to balance! Enjoy! ☀️️

Armie knew he wasn't fooling anybody with his 'something I ate' line but it was the first thing that popped into his head. The truth would have been something along the lines of "I was seconds away from coming all over your face and I freaked out" and he couldn't have said that!

He felt like a teenager himself with almost zero control over his own body. But when he'd looked down at Timmy's pink, pointy tongue lapping at the end of his cock, he literally saw stars! It took all his willpower to push him off when what he desperately wanted to do was push him on!

So like an idiot, he ran and hid in the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water until he heard Timmy shuffling into his sliders and leaving. It was only when the apartment door closed that he turned off the tap and looked up into the mirror. "What the fuck just happened?!" he said out loud to his own bewildered reflection. 

In that moment though, with his cock still hard and the vision of Timmy's pouty, wet lips fresh in his mind, all he could think of was how turned-on he was. Rightly or wrongly he needed to take care of himself so badly that he couldn't even think straight. 

On impulse he quickly hopped into the shower, ran the water warm and with a handful of shower gel, frantically rubbed himself off hard and fast, finally groaning 'Timmy!' as he shot his load all over the tiles. He steadied himself against the wall with one hand, head bowed, panting as he came down from his climax - and the worry and guilt started to creep in again. 

He quickly dressed into a fresh pair of sweat pants and set about straightening up the apartment. While loading up the dishwasher he realised that his own brandy glass was empty but to his relief, he saw that Timmy's was still full. Good! That was a good thing. At least he couldn't be accused of getting him drunk for his own twisted motives like some sort of predator.

That was absolutely not what was going on here. It was deeper than a mere physical desire. Far deeper. He just needed to be certain that these feelings ran both ways. He knew that Timmy looked up to him, but he wanted to make sure that he wasn't doing and saying things just to please him. That he was doing it because he wanted to. And as Armie thought back, had there been signs that this was a two-way street all along...? 

Like the time that Timmy had asked to stand on his feet! It had been a particularly hot day, just after lunch and they were in between takes, waiting on the scorching patio behind the villa. As Armie had spent a big part of his life on a tropical island, he was hardened to the effects of the blazing sun and all that went with it. Timmy on the other hand was a born and bred New Yorker and there wasn't much call for being barefoot on the subway or the city pavements! He was hopping comically from foot to foot on the hot tiles. 

"Armieeee...." he'd said in a sing-song baby-voice. "Let me stand on your feet - pleeeease?" 

Armie laughed at how ridiculous he was, then said, "Sure, why not" and opened his arms to let him climb aboard. Timmy tried to steady himself grasping Armie's solid biceps to get his balance, but they both soon realised that it was harder than it looked trying to stand on someone's feet! So Armie had no choice but to pull him into a tight bear-hug - and as he did that, Timmy sighed heavily and buried his face into his bare chest. "Ahhhh you saved my life bro! Or my feet at least" he laughed. 

Armie stood perfectly still, letting his mind catch up with what his body and his heart were feeling. His heart had skipped a beat! Two! He wanted nothing more but to sink his face into that boy's beautiful dark curls and breathe him in - to just inhale him and forget the rest of the world existed. 

What was happening to him? This was just bizarre. Never had he felt this way about another man. Man, even? Timmy was still in his teens for goodness sake, whereas he was....old enough to know better. It frightened and thrilled him at the same time. Where was this going? His family didn't approve of him choosing an acting career so lord knows what they would make of this if word ever got out. He couldn't think about that.... wouldn’t. Not yet anyway. 

For a while they just stood, skin-to-skin, on that hot patio in their own quiet, little universe, while the crew were busy flitting around them getting ready for the scene.  
It was much later when it dawned on Armie that they were surrounded by an orchard of fruit trees, shading large patches of the cool lush grass....

 

********

 

Timmy flopped down on the bed in his darkened apartment. He'd sobered up pretty quickly after leaving Armie's place and pangs of anxiety stabbed at him every few minutes as he ran through the night's events in his mind. 

Had he gone too far? Yes, he was a bit drunk, but he was pretty sure he hadn't read the situation wrong. Armie had grabbed his foot and practically fucked himself against it for crying out loud! So why then did he push him off when he'd put his mouth on him? Was that act just a bit too intimate? Over-stepping the mark? It was anyone's guess. All Timmy knew was that he could still taste Armies pre-cum on his lips, and despite everything, it was an immense turn-on. 

His head was all over the place. Was this just a crush after all? An infatuation? He didn't think so. 

Armie had teased him the day before about the time when he'd stood on his feet. "Timmy, there were patches of shade everywhere!" he laughed. "Didn't it occur to you to just, like, move?". Luca had told him 'don't disappear!' as he had a bad habit of getting distracted and wandering off. He thought he'd best stay put as he didn't want to piss Luca off. 

But the ground was soooo hot! He could literally feel the soles of his feet blistering. He looked across to see Armie, statuesque and handsome in his usual pose; arms behind his head, gazing up at the sun, shirt open, totally at peace with himself. Timmy already considered him to be his guardian angel, so it seemed a natural thing to ask. He felt almost child-like contained in the larger man’s arms, head laid against his chest, breathing in his lovely soapy aroma. The sense of being small and protected and, dare he say, loved, felt strangely powerful and liberating. 

They stood there in silence and he almost fell asleep to the rhythm of Armie's heartbeat. "Wake up sleepy-head" Armie gently whispered into his hair when it was time to start shooting again." You nearly fell asleep standing up like a horse there buddy!" He looked up into Armie's beautiful face and felt butterflies inside. 

This wasn't just a passing thing. This was the real deal. He was sure of it. 

He kept checking his phone to see if Armie had messaged him. Nothing. Should he send a message? A quick 'you ok?' maybe? But in all honesty, he didn't think his fragile heart could handle any more rejection, or worse still, no reply at all. He would be up all night just waiting for the phone to ping! So he made his mind up to put some music on and try and sleep. Things always seem better in the morning. That's what his beloved Grandma would tell him. 

He reached over for his headphones and put on Kid Cudi. 'Lonely, lonely in my room' - the cruel irony of the lyrics wasn't lost on him as he finally drifted off to sleep - but it was far from a dreamless sleep....

He dreamt he was on the busy subway going back home to Hells Kitchen when 'Love My Way' started playing really loud. He felt compelled to get up and dance and spin around but then the carriage was all of a sudden strangely silent and empty - apart from Armie in his Lone Ranger outfit, complete with black eye mask! He was dancing towards him seductively. "Mr Hammer, nice to meet you" dream-Timmy said. Then dream-Armie came close to his ear and whispered, "Can you ride horses?" before grabbing both his ass cheeks and squeezing them harder and harder until Timmy cried out in pain...and pleasure

.... He woke with a start, his cock jerking and a sticky wet patch on the sheets. Horses!?! He laughed out loud. Jeez he was even having crazy dreams about him now!

They couldn't go on like this. They really needed to talk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading and your kind comments. I really am thankful for them. As yes you're right - it will be more than 3 chapters long after all! Peace n Love ❤️
> 
> (I am new to Tumblr - thebitetheapple - come say hi)


	4. By Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the night before. They both decide they can't fight it any more. And things heat up finally. And Luca knows everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite a bonk-buster yet, but it's picked up the pace a bit! There is zero planning involved in what I write but I am an obsessive fact-checker once I get going. 
> 
> Disclaimer though - I have been unable to prove or disprove the rope-fetish rumours - but it certainly adds to the story! Sorry (not sorry) real-life-Armie! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Luca knew exactly who he wanted as his Elio and his Oliver years before the production was even given the final go-ahead. Despite numerous delays and re-writes and production obstacles, there was one thing he was not prepared to compromise on - he needed Hammer and Chalamet for this to work. 

He instinctively knew, without needing to get them in a room together first, that their physical differences in height and build and age would make for a seductive pairing. And he was right. He was amazed at the on-screen chemistry between them. 

He had purposely orchestrated things so they didn't meet before Italy, flying Timmy out there first so he could settle in and relax. Luca's plan was to try and replicate the experiences of Elio and Oliver as much as possible - and so when the lines between fantasy and reality really did start to blur, he felt somewhat responsible for the turmoil they were going through right now.

He'd catch Armie staring, mesmerised by Tim practising his guitar and piano. He saw Timmy's hopeful, eager-to-please glances at Armie, seeking his approval both on and off set for every move he made. He witnessed the play-fighting and back stroking and secret smiles over lunches, and it was apparent that they were both wrestling with their true feelings for one another. 

On the night of the 'midnight' shoot, he'd taken Armie to one side and slipped him the joint to smoke on the balcony while he was waiting for 'Elio'. "It'll be authentic to the character" he'd reasoned. But what he really wanted was for Armie to lose his inhibitions and give in to the passion of that crucial scene. They'd had many conversations about the character of Oliver, and he'd spent a long time convincing Armie that he was right for the role. For all the big man's bravado and outward confidence, Luca knew that deep down he was full of self-doubt and insecurities. 

Crema was Luca's home and nothing much got past him - he had many friends here with eyes and ears all over the town. So when Timmy had staggered out of Armie's apartment last night looking bewildered and hurt, he'd heard about it straight away. And this morning when Timmy had shouted 'Armie!' instead of 'Oliver!' when riding up on the bike for the town square scene, Luca knew things had reached a critical point and he resolved to make things easy for them. 

When Oliver told Elio "I would kiss you if I could" Luca shouted 'cut' after two takes and instructed the crew to start packing up to move onto the next scene. "We'll meet you back at the villa boys" he called over - he sensed they needed time alone and he wanted to give them that. It was the least he could do. They were giving the performance of a lifetime! 

************

Armie thought this morning's shoot had gone great. Despite last night’s embarrassing events, he'd woken up resigned to coming clean with Timmy today. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted and his performance was all the better for it. But as it turned out, Tim beat him to it. 

The crew had barely started loading equipment into the van when Tim grabbed his hand and pulled him down a narrow alley in between the tall stone buildings in the town square. 

"Armie, I need to speak to you!"

Ok here goes, thought Armie and braced himself...

"You know I like you Armie. Fuck, cards on the table - I adore you! And after the dinner, I was resigned to us just being friends, I thought I'd read it wrong again. But then back at your apartment I got to thinking that I'm pretty sure you like me in a more-than-just-friends way. And I know I'm young and we haven't known each other long but then a part of me feels like I've known you forever. But when you pushed me off and pretended to be sick, I felt terrible and that I'd done something wrong again. And the last thing I want is to make you disappointed in me or sad or worried..."

Armie jumped in "Ah I'm sorry Tim...I..."

"Shhhh, please .... let me finish!" Tim squeezed his hands into fists and looked down at his feet and Armie thought he looked like an adorable kid having a tantrum. Tim hardly took a breath before continuing "I think it was because you were scared and because you felt guilty, but this is just between us. It doesn't need to leave this place. It's nobody's business but ours. And this is all new to me too and I thought I was straight and I'm really fucking confused but all I know is that you're the first thing on my mind when I wake up, the last thing I think of when I fall asleep. And now, I'm even thinking about you WHILE I sleep. And if it's just a crush then fine. And if you're not interested then I'll have to live with that too. But I think it's more...and I think you are...interested. And fuck this is hard for me but at the same time, I'm gonna like explode if I don't get this all out!" 

Armie couldn't help but laugh. "Are you done?"

"Armie don't make fun of me!" 

But he wasn't making fun of him. He was laughing with joy and relief and gratitude at the younger man's bravery and honesty. This boy was simply amazing. 

Armie checked around them to see that no one was looking, then, gripped with an overwhelming urge he grabbed Tim's wrists, pushed them over his head and slammed him up against the rough surface of the wall. God, even the little tufts of hair in Tim's armpits that were exposed as he forced his arms up made his head spin! He wanted to bury his face in them. 

He pushed his thigh in between Timmy's, forcing them apart and brought his mouth down hard on his open lips. It was the first time they had kissed as Timothee and Armie and not Elio and Oliver - and it was electric! It wasn't the gentle kiss for the camera. It was hard and wet and rough. He nearly fell apart at the sound of Tim's little moans into his mouth and at the feel of his cock pushing against his thigh, trying to get a bit of friction. He almost forgot they were in public. 

They finally pulled apart, panting into each other's mouths for a moment before he released Tim's wrists and brought his arms down. Then he cupped his beautiful, flushed face in his palm and gently rubbed his thumb over his lips and chin. That razor burn was never gonna heal, he thought. 

"Timmy, tell me you're not still wondering whether I'm interested or not?" he asked, gesturing downwards to his own thick cock bulging out of the tiny yellow shorts. Tim laughed and looked down at himself. "We might have to wait here a while". 

**********

Tim had his speech all planned out. After waking up from the sexy Lone Ranger dream that morning he'd taken long shower and mapped out in his head exactly what he wanted to say. 

He'd even phoned his friend Joey in New York without a thought or a care about the time difference. He needed advice and he knew from past experience that he could trust him implicitly. 

"Jeez Tim. You don't make life easy for yourself! First one of the most famous daughters in the, like universe - and now this!" 

"I know, I know.... It's not like I planned it! And this cannot get out Joey. He'd never speak to me again. Not that anything's really happened...yet"

"My lips are sealed. I'm the keeper of all your secrets" Joey chuckled. "But isn't Armie Hammer supposed to be into some kinky shit with ropes n stuff?" 

Well THAT shot an unexpected lightning bolt straight down to Timmy's balls. "Whaaaat?!?" 

"Google it! I'm not messing with you. There was some Twitter shit-storm a couple years ago about it. I seem to think he had to like publicly apologise to people. I don't know.... tread carefully my friend." 

The phone call hadn't helped but it was good to speak to an old friend. And he was rather intrigued by the rope thing but that would have to wait. He was a professional, so he got early to the set and concentrated on the scenes and his performance and put his 'speech' and Google search to the back of his mind for a while. 

And of course, when it came to it, and after embarrassingly calling out 'Armie' instead of 'Oliver', all his carefully rehearsed plans went to shit. In the end, he'd just done what he always did and babbled incessantly at increasing speed until he ran out of words. He debated whether Armie might have kissed him just to shut him up! But when he'd held his wrists up in that tight grip, a vision of ropes and knots popped into Tim's head, and he was instantly hard. 

Shooting the peach scene later that day was a breeze. Tim had worried so much about it, but it turned out to be nothing compared to all the real-life drama that was going on. They did it in two takes and wrapped for the day in the early evening. He sent a text to Armie as soon as he got back to his apartment:

WANNA HANG OUT? FEW BEERS AT THE BAR? NO SPEECHES I PROMISE 😉 

This time Armie's reply came straight back:

SURE. BUT JUST ABOUT TO SKYPE HOME. MEET IN AN HOUR. 

then...

😘

Oh god, talk about mixed messages, thought Tim. Skyping home, then the kiss emoji! His insides flip-flopped again. He couldn't even think about Armie's other life. He wanted him as his Armie, forever trapped in Italy with no one to hurt or disappoint or let down - including him. 

Their favourite bar was tucked away off the main square, a place where no one batted an eyelid or cared that they were slightly famous. Tim was still finding this 'fame' thing hard to adjust to, but he knew that Armie was easily recognised and quite comfortable with it. But that was the beauty of Crema. Luca was so well respected that the last thing any of his friends and neighbours wanted would be for some sort of scandal to get out. Not that they'd done anything too scandalous so far…

Tim sat in the window and marvelled at how breath-taking Armie was striding confidently through the door, hair still wet, sweater sleeves pushed up, smelling of soap. He shivered and smiled when he felt Armie's fingers gently stroking down the back of his neck as he passed him to get to the bar to order their drinks. 

"Due birre e due bourbon. Grazie" Armie turned back to Timmy and winked. 

"Someone's been doing their Italian homework" Tim teased him. 

Armie brought the drinks back, "Now I don't want to be accused of getting a minor drunk, but I thought you could do with this to take the edge off a bit" he said handing him a beer.

"I'm legal in Italy" said Timmy

"Umm lots of things are legal in Italy..." mused Armie then gripped Timmy's thigh under the table playfully. They both burst out laughing and it broke the ice. 

They stayed for a few hours just talking about everything and nothing. Things had been so intense this last couple of days that it was nice to just tell jokes and share college stories. They'd both dropped out of college early so had that in common, although their parents' reactions had been poles apart.

"I feel like I'm a permanent disappointment to them" stated Armie matter-of-factly, finishing off another beer. Timmy stared at him. How could anyone think that this wonderful man was in any way a disappointment?

"Come on Armie. Let's go. Come back to mine and I'll make us a coffee" He stood up and took his hand and didn't care who saw. It wasn't really coffee he had in mind. 

They were back at the apartment in five minutes and Tim put some tunes on through his phone. They had very different musical tastes, so he played it safe with a mainstream chart playlist. It was really for just a bit of background noise to ease the tension slightly. Armie had drunk more than him but he swore it never seemed to affect him. Hollow legs as his Dad would say. He made them a coffee and they sat with just a small lamp on, close together on the sofa, feeling a little awkward and not really knowing how to do this. Or even what to do!

Timmy couldn't resist. "So Armie....what's all this about ropes?" He grinned up at him. That was one way to get things started he figured.

"Oh god don't fucking remind me! You would not believe the shit I got into. And I didn't even do anything wrong! It was literally nothing!" 

 

******

........nothing compared to what it could have been, thought Armie. Thank fuck THAT never came out. He tried not to think about tight ropes and hard knots pressing into soft flesh. Stop! He didn't want to scare the boy off before things had even really got going for pity's sake. Although Timmy had brought the subject up.... what a tease!

No, that stuff was waaayyy down the line. If there even would be a line. He'd only ever done things with women before and who knew where this was going. But for tonight, he just wanted to make Timmy feel happy. It was the least he could do. 

He took Tim's cup out of his hand and put it next to his on the coffee table. "Tim, come here" he said patting his lap. Tim quickly climbed astride him, and they kissed. It was a deep, passionate kiss but softer than before. There was no rush now. 

Their cocks bumped together through their jeans as he shuffled them both around, lips still locked, and laid Timmy down gently on the sofa cushions. To Armie he was just perfect in every way; so beautiful and open and trusting of whatever he was about to do to him. He undid the buttons on Timmy's jeans and eased them off. No underwear, ummm interesting, he thought throwing the jeans on the floor. 

Timmy's long cock sprang up and Armie saw that a bubble of pre-cum had coated the head. He was dying to lick it off, but he wanted to be certain that everything was fine. "You ok Tim? You definitely want this?" 

"What do you think?" Tim panted and pulled him down onto his cock. That first taste of him made Armie go light-headed and he sucked hungrily on the smooth tip, marvelling at how amazing it felt in his mouth. Timmy gasped as Armie swirled his tongue around his shaft and he then began to let out tiny moans as he took him deeper in. Armie knew Tim wouldn't last long this first time but they had all night and teenagers could bounce back quickly he guessed! 

So, he picked up the pace, wanting to give Timmy the release he knew he needed and sucked right down to the base then back up to the tip over and over in steady rhythm. Tim thrust his hips up and chanted "Oh fuck, Oh fuck, Oh fuck!" and Armie sank down as deep as he could go, taking him all in until he felt the hot spurts of cum shoot into his throat. He swallowed it all down without a second thought, wanting every bit of him in that moment. He looked up at Tim's face glowing with fucked-out pleasure and realised that the rest of the world could go to hell. He had all he wanted and needed right here in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading. Please forgive the excessive use of !!! But I just love those little drama symbols!!! Please leave kudos and comments. Peace and Love 🍎
> 
> (I am new to Tumblr - thebitetheapple - come say hi)


	5. Let Me Give The World To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night continues - Timmy is curious and Armie wishes he could erase his past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with a 'fuck' and ends with a 'fuck'. Plenty of Armie-angst and lots of sexy-time Enjoy!
> 
> btw, Smashing Pumpkins song titles rock!
> 
> PS please let me know at which point do I upgrade from an M for mature to an E for explicit ;-)

"Fuck! that felt good. Where'd you learn to do that?" breathed Tim, still spaced out, coming down from the best blow job of his life.

Sure, he'd had girlfriends but nothing they'd ever done to him felt like this. He didn't know if it was the sight his cock filling Armie's mouth up or the pressure of those massive hands holding his already-bruised hips down or the fact that he'd been deep into the back of his throat - or maybe it was just because it was Armie - but whatever it was, it was something else! 

"From having it done to me I guess" was Armie's casual reply as he sat up and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

Tim laid his head back over the arm of the sofa and closed his eyes, nervously anticipating what would happen next. So when he felt Armie shuffle up next to him and just lay his head on his chest, it was a confusing mixture of disappointment and relief that he felt. He was desperate to reciprocate the pleasure, but he wasn't sure he would ever be able to make him feel the way he just felt. He was a tough act to follow! 

He looked down at Armie but couldn't see his face, just the top of his head. He stroked his hair.

"Armie do you want me to do it to you now?" 

Silence. What was going on here? Timmy started to feel worried. Did Armie not like him after all? Or men for that matter. Had he liked the idea of it but not the reality? He chewed his lip, feeling all at once uncomfortably exposed in just his t-shirt and nothing else. They hadn't got around to taking that off and Armie was still fully clothed! 

"Armie what's wrong? Didn't you like doing it? It's ok if you didn't.... I just like being with you. And if this was a one-time thing and you never want to do it again I'll just be forever grateful that we had this once and..."

"Timmy please shut up talking” Armie lifted his head and propped himself up on his elbow. "It was amazing. You're amazing. Perfect in fact. Like nothing I ever imagined. Look at you for fucks sake! I feel so happy that I made you happy. And I wake up excited just to see you every day. But....I feel ....sad as well. I'm sorry, it's hard to explain...." 

Sad? Now who's babbling, thought Tim and felt his stomach lurch and his eyes sting. 

Armie sat up and grabbed him into a big hug. "Tim, Timmy, come here. I'm sorry. It came out all wrong then. Not for one second since the day I first laid eyes on you have you made me sad. I've been the happiest since...well, ever"

"What then?" Tim asked, pulling away from him but with his face still close. 

"I'll try to explain" Armie took a breath and perched on the edge of the sofa. "I feel sort of stupid, like I've made some wrong decisions in my life and done what was expected of me, not what I really wanted. And now there's the chance of this .... good thing with you and I can't escape the baggage. And that sounds fucking awful I know, but it's true"

He traced his fingers down Tim's cheek. "Why couldn't I have met you ten years ago?"

"Err because I would have been nine!" laughed Timmy, but he got the point. He was trying to lighten the mood. 

"Oh you know what I mean! When I was ten years younger. Before all the shit happened with my parents. Don't get me wrong, I love them, and I had a privileged childhood, but I honestly think that for a time, they didn't love me. When I dropped out of college to act, they literally stopped taking my phone calls! I was young and naïve and lonely and I made some bad choices personally and professionally. And I've got to figure out how to deal with that now. I've always felt like a let-down. Do you know what they actually said to me? That I was sick for taking this role. You have no idea..." 

Timmy's heart broke for him as he thought about his own supportive, loving family who would never judge and always encourage. He instinctively grabbed Armie's face in both hands and pulled his mouth onto his and kissed him deeply then pressed their foreheads together.

"Come on, let's get in bed. It'll be more comfortable, you're nearly falling off here big-man". He swung his legs off the sofa, took his hand and led him into the bedroom, flicking the lamp and music off as he passed. "We can just sleep if you want…"

When Armie saw the size of the super-king bed in the small room, he laughed out loud "Tim how big a bed do you need? And how the fuck did they get it in here?"

"Ah it was my one and only diva request. I like to starfish when I sleep"

Armie raised an eyebrow and grinned wickedly.

"What?" puzzled Tim. Then it dawned on him. "Oh god is there some kinky-assed rope trick called a starfish by any chance?" He laughed. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet" although he guessed at the pace things were moving, it would only be a matter of time before he was. 

Tim was feeling playful so pulled his t-shirt off, tossed it at Armie and did a forward flip onto the huge bed before settling himself in the middle with his back propped up against the pillows. He pulled the clean, crisp white sheet over his legs and up to his flat stomach and was thankful that Luca had arranged daily housekeeping for him - he was not domesticated in the slightest and this morning's sheets were a mess after that dream!

"You getting in or just standing there all night?" he teased Armie who was still fully clothed and motionless at the side of the bed staring at him, distracted. 

"Yeah, yeah sure" Armie said and started to undress, turning away as he did. Timmy reached out as he bent down to free his feet out of his jeans and caressed his ass cheeks. They felt as he had imagined; taut, smooth skin covering hard, tight muscles. God, he really was like a marble statue, he thought. When Armie turned to throw his clothes over the armchair, Timmy was amused to see that he was wonderfully hard. Where had that sprung from?!? 

Tim silently admired the size of him fully engorged and couldn't wait to get his hands on him, but he was also a little concerned. "Armie, how does something like that fit in.... you know?"

Armie spun around "Whoa! I've never even mentioned that! We don't have to do anything like that anyway if you don't want"

Tim paused for a moment to look him up and down. "What if I do want?" 

Armie shook his head and ran his hands through his hair before sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

"Okay…...well…. you can't just go in straight away, it would hurt both parties. You have to work up to it using lube and starting with fingers and .... oh god Tim, do you really not know any of this!?"

"You're making fun of me again" he laughed, trying and failing to cover up his awkwardness. "What can I say. Unlike you Mr Hammer, I've led a sheltered life. How do you know all of this anyway?" 

"You could say I've been around" said Armie. 

Tim started biting his lip again. "Tim, what's wrong now? You're doing that thing again. You ok? Talk to me." He stroked up and down his arms. 

"Me ok. Come here" He reached up and held the side of Armie's neck, rubbed his thumb over the Adam's apple then pulled him down on top of him. 

*******

 

Armie saw Tim's ass cheeks spread apart when he'd flipped onto the bed and he actually felt lightheaded. He was rooted to the spot, simply staring as the thin sheet settled on his slim thighs and moulded around his already-hard-again cock. He was right - he did bounce back quick! 

His own cock was already swollen when Tim asked him how would 'that fit in' and he was once again taken aback at how genuine and fearless the boy was. Armie hadn't dare let himself think that far ahead. Sure, he'd had fantasies - who wouldn't! Timmy's ass was like a perfect, ripe peach - but the reality of it was different, almost as if it would be a step towards something and he couldn't decide whether it was a step towards him being his true self finally, or a step off a cliff! 

Timmy's lips were puffed-up and glistening with their shared saliva when they broke off from the long, hard kiss. Armie was aching to put anything - his tongue, fingers, cock - in that wet mouth but he held back and instead lay down next to him under the cool sheet and pulled him close. It was apparent to him now that Timmy was far more inexperienced than he thought. But having said that, this was a first-time thing for him too, in every way. 

Yes, he'd had been around and had long ago lost count of the meaningless hook-ups he'd had, but he'd only ever been with women - although he'd seen things and been there when guys had fucked other guys. And there was of course the Shibari thing, which he'd got into back in LA in what he now called his 'wilderness years'. He'd been a user and a manipulator and done things he wasn't proud of for many of those years. 

But now he was sick of all the bullshit in his life. This film had literally saved his sanity and he didn't even realise he needed saving until he got here. He'd felt like a different person in Italy. He wanted to be different with Tim, to be honest and truthful and real - to be good. 

So the last thing he wanted was to ruin things by rushing. He really should take baby-steps with Tim. Which was all well and good if they had all the time in the world, but they didn't. They would be here in Crema for another few days, then Bergamo then .... home?

Home. He felt like a fraud. Like he'd been permanently acting for years. Home to Armie now was just wherever Timmy was. Tim made him better person. He honestly didn't know anyone who was so open and trusting and full of love. It radiated from him. And the best thing of all was that Tim didn't realise - he was oblivious to it! People all around him from bar-tenders to airport stewards, shopkeepers, to the cast, the crew, everyone fell in love with him. 

Armie felt so blessed and astounded that this wonderful human being had, for now, chosen him. He decided that for however long this lasted, he was going to shower him with as much love as he would take – in any way he wanted.

They lay on their sides facing each other and Armie held Tim against him. He had one hand on the back of his head and the other lightly cupping both small, pert ass cheeks. Timmy, who had his arms straight by his sides mumbled "Tighter!", his voice muffled against Armie's tanned skin. 

Ok, thought Armie, so this was a 'thing' for Tim he guessed, being squeezed tight. Well he was more than happy to oblige and flexed his muscles to firm up the grip around his smooth, slim body 

Their hard cocks rubbed together as Armie began to slowly and rhythmically move his hips back and forth. Timmy let out open-mouthed little moans, leaving wet patches of spit on Armie's shoulder. 

When he whispered "More" Armie groaned and ran the hand that had been in Timmy's hair all the way down his prominent backbone to join the other one on his ass. He gripped both cheeks and pulled them apart slightly, picking up the pace of his hips. Tim began to mirror his movements and pushed back. Oh god this boy might actually be the death of him!

He brought one hand around and slid it into the snug space in between them to take both of their swollen cocks in his large fist. He tightened his hold to squeeze them together and started pumping up and down, using his thumb on the upward stroke to smear their combined pre-cum on the heads. 

With the middle finger of his other hand he gently pushed against Tim's hole and softly rubbed. Tim let out a small cry. 

Armie needed to gauge his reaction, pulled back and asked "Is this ok? Look at me Tim!" Tim instantly complied and lifted his head, but his eyes were half closed, mouth slack and panting. He smiled and nodded and wiggled his arms out to claw into Armie's back. He guessed he had his answer right there - it was ok to carry on. 

Armie thought he must have done something good after all to deserve this. He couldn't have even dreamt Tim up, didn't realise people this perfect existed. He wanted to give him the world. 

They both glistened with sweat, their breathing laboured as Armie worked their cocks together firm and fast. He knew that neither of them would last much longer and wanted them to finish together. He was soon right on the brink himself so told Tim to let him know when he was close. 

Timmy had obviously been holding back as well because seconds later he threw his head back, nodded vigorously and cried out "Now, now Armie. Now!" 

Armie's hand was suddenly slick as their cum pumped out as one. He cupped it and used it to work through the pulses, up and down the shaft until they were both done, spent at last. 

They flopped on their backs, turned their heads to each other and grinned big wide happy smiles - and then at the exact same time, both said "Fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well who knew this would be a 6-chapter thing!? I have a nice ending planned - but it's more of a pause as I have ideas forming for a 'season 2'
> 
> Thank you once again for taking the time to read, kudos, comments and encouragement. Please share if you have enjoyed this - spread the joy! until next time - peace n love!


	6. The End Is The Beginning Is The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are only a few days left in Italy. Armie & Timmy are making the most of the precious time but have decisions to make...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of CMBYN references and a sexy midnight encounter - enjoy!

Luca held a huge party in the square in Crema after the final day of filming in the town. He wanted to say thank you to absolutely everyone who had helped make this dream become a reality. There was couple of days of shooting in Bergamo left to do and lots more post-production work, but they were just about ready to wrap up here. The shoot had been magical, and he had a good feeling about this movie. Many of his friends, neighbours and a lot of the locals had willingly stepped in, working as extras, offering out rooms in their homes, providing taxi services to name but a few things and this was his way of repaying them. In whatever small way they had contributed, he was eternally grateful, and he had made sure the fine wine was flowing and that the square looked beautiful with strings of fairy lights and large candles everywhere.

It seemed like the whole town was here, enjoying the food and drink and dancing to a local rock band, and everyone was in high spirits. Well almost everyone. Luca excused himself from a conversation at the table and went over to Armie who was leant against the wall, watching, quietly smoking a cigarette. 

Luca held out his hand then pulled him into a hug and slapped him on the back. "My dear friend. It's been a pleasure working with you. I always knew you were my Oliver."

"Thank you, Luca. For everything. You were right after all. You saw more in me than I saw in myself. Thank you!”

Luca was too perceptive and intelligent not to realise what was happening with his two darling co-stars. He'd come to know them so well that he could read their thoughts and body language. His heart hurt for both of them. Coming out in the 80's hadn't exactly been a walk in the park for him and he knew they'd face many challenges if they wanted to be together.

"You are a good man Armie Hammer. Don't ever forget that. I know. I know you.” Luca tapped the side of his head “Stop doubting yourself my friend. Your fears are a counterpart of your desires. Don’t shy away from your fears. Be more open to what the universe gifts to you. We are given this only once" 

*****

Armie watched Tim dancing to the band with wild abandon, unabashed and free. He was a great dancer and looked stunning in a simple white T-shirt and skinny jeans. He was in awe of him and wished he could be a little more ‘Timmy’ when it came to dancing.

Tim spotted him watching. "Armieeee! Come and dance with me!" he shouted, shimmying over and pulling his hands to try to drag him onto the dance floor.

Armie wasn't budging. He wasn't in the mood for dancing. In fact the whole wrap party had left him with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. His conversation with Luca had just served to make him more worried. He wanted to leave. 

"I'm just gonna head back I think. Bit of a headache" he shouted over the music.

"Aw come on. This is an awesome party!"

Armie gently pulled him around the corner of the building, away from the music a little so they could talk without shouting. 

"I'm sorry Tim. I'm just not feeling it tonight. I don’t know… I'm gonna go pack for tomorrow and get some sleep. You stay. You’re having a great time. I want you to stay"

"Ok old man. Jeez you are serious sometimes" he laughed and tickled him. Armie just frowned and didn't join in like he usually did. Tim stopped. Of course, he knew what was wrong. He felt it too, this urgency of now.

"Look, I know what you're worried about - but don't" he reached up and cupped his face with both hands. "It'll be fine. We'll work it out somehow. Its not like we’re in Elio and Oliver’s time - the world is a lot smaller than it was in 1983. I'll fly out to you whenever I can. You can come stay in New York. I can't wait to show you around, introduce you to Joey. You'll love him. We'll go to a Knicks game. We can...what? What's wrong Armie?"

Armie was shaking his head.

"Tim, you just don't get it." He pulled away from him and scrubbed his face with his palm. "You’re going to be a big fucking deal once this movie comes out. I'm telling you, I can feel it. And this thing we've had ..."

"Thing? Had?" Tim jumped in. 

"This. Us. I'm sorry it came out wrong again. I just can't see how we can carry it on, I really don't. Fuck Tim, in another life I'd never let you out of my sight for the rest of my days! But I'm trying to be realistic. I'm trying to help you out here can’t you see! Think about it...you.."

"I what? I have thought about it. Lots. I just want to be with you. I love you.” It was the first time he'd said it out loud. He stared up at Armie unblinking. 

"Ah Tim you're drunk. Let's not do this now. Just go back to the party. Look, everyone's waiting for you. I'll meet you back home ...the apartment I mean. Go on, go have fun. You deserve it" 

Tim’s reply came back quickly. "And you deserve to be happy. And I think I make you happy"

Armie didn't know what to say. His chin fell down to his chest, he covered his eyes with his hand. The ball in the pit of his stomach rolled over in a sickening emotional cocktail of gratitude, sadness, joy, regret and panic.

"Oh Tim" he whispered in a small voice. "I don't know what to do. I feel fucking...lost"

Tim wrapped his arms around his head and pulled him down and whispered in his ear "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" over and over again. 

*****

The 'waterfall' shoot had been challenging to say the least. They were both exhausted from the gruelling hike up the steep mountain, having to help the crew carry all the equipment and then having to portray 'joy and exuberance' when what they were actually feeling was cold, tired and miserable. The time-scales were tight and they'd then got soaking wet from the deluge - all the while trying to be true to the characters of Elio and Oliver. By the end of the very long day, everyone was feeling pretty shitty. 

Tim tried to keep the atmosphere light when they eventually got back to the hotel, but it wasn't working - Armie was in a foul mood, stomping around his suite. 

"That was a fucking nightmare! Did you see Luca hit me? Actually fucking hit me! And look at the state of my legs! I never want to see another fucking stinging nettle in my life!" 

Tim stifled a giggle because he knew Armie wasn't finding this at all funny. Which of course made it all the more funny. He thought that, for a big guy, he looked strangely cute when he was angry. But he knew from being in his company for the last three months that this particular mood might last a while, so he gave him some space. He guessed that all Armie would want to do would be to shower, raid the mini-bar then smoke a cigar in peace. 

He left him to it and went into his adjoining room to catch up on messages. He kept hearing the occasional 'fuck!" and lots of banging about from next door but after a while things went quiet and he caught the whiff of cigar smoke. Tim smiled to himself, relieved that Armie was finally chilling out. 

His Mom had messaged asking what time he would be landing at JFK tomorrow so she could be there to pick him up. His agent had e-mailed over a couple of scripts for him to peruse. And Joey had messaged asking him if he'd been 'hog-tied by the giant yet' Tim laughed. Typical Joey! He'd kept the Armie-thing under wraps from most people in his life. A part of him felt guilty about this, as if it was a dirty secret. But then another part felt that it was no one’s business but theirs - and besides, Armie had things to sort out first. 

Armie-thing! he thought. But what else to call it? A fling? He hoped it was more than that. A love affair? Too cringey. A relationship? Not quite, yet....

Since finally acknowledging and accepting their feelings for one another, they'd pretty much been together around the clock, not wanting to be apart for a minute. Even when they were shooting scenes that didn't include both of them, the other would be just out of shot, watching, supporting and encouraging. Tim felt that their off-screen connection definitely enhanced their on-screen one. When 'Oliver' had pulled 'Elio' into his arms for the final, all-consuming kiss in Bergamo the night before, they hadn't needed to really act - although Luca had insisted they do it over and over again until it was just right, and as a result, Tim's razor burn had returned. Hazards of the job, he figured. 

He really believed they had created something truly special and had every faith in Luca being able to shape the many, many hours of film into a masterpiece of cinema. So he didn't question him at all when he wanted things done in a certain way. He was a genius. And if the only negative consequence of having Armie Hammer in his life was a sore chin, he could live with that.

They had left Crema yesterday with heavy hearts and there was a palpable air of sadness in the little town that Tim had called home for nearly four months. He suspected that some of the melancholy was morning-after hang-over from the party, himself included! But nevertheless, he still felt quite emotional saying his good-byes and there had been many hugs and tears before they left for Bergamo. He'd snuggled with his head in Armie's lap for the hour-long journey and then went straight to sleep as soon as they checked into the hotel.

And now all the filming was done and this would be their last night in Italy before they flew off in separate directions tomorrow. Armie was going to London for a meeting and he had auditions in New York. Armie and Luca were convinced that he was going to be a 'big star' but he wasn't so sure and imagined he'd be crying on the subway some time soon after another put-down from a humourless casting director. 

Tim turned off his phone and had a quick shower before pulling on some loose sweat pants and venturing next door. The adjoining suite was in complete darkness and he had to wait a while for his eyes to adjust. "Armie" he whispered. "You awake?" He heard gentle snoring coming from the bedroom and made his way over there trying not to knock into furniture in the dark.

He slowly pushed the bedroom door open to find Armie laid face down on the bed, arms by his side, fast asleep. Moonlight was shining through narrow gaps in the shutters and Tim just took a moment to appreciate the way it was marking stripes of light and shade over his glorious, naked body. 

He couldn't resist touching him, so he perched on the edge of the bed and ran his hand over the round, smooth, toned ass. Oh, had he enjoyed squeezing and biting and kissing that over the last few days! He felt himself getting hard straight away recalling all the ways they had taken care of one another in the short time they'd had. It was like nothing he had ever experienced - ever dreamt of in fact.

Tim had soon accepted how little he knew. Girlfriends before had been soft and lovely and he'd always enjoyed sex with them, but it was nothing compared to this. They'd spent hours exploring each other's bodies, figuring out what worked for both of them. Tim realised early on that the size and strength difference was a 'thing' for him. He got massively turned on when Armie would squeeze him just a little too tight or when he dug his fingers into his ass cheeks just to the point of it hurting. He loved it!

Armie was such a considerate lover though, always asking him "is this ok?" and "do you like that" to which Tim usually just nodded, too caught up in the moment to speak. And who knew Armie Hammer would be into feet! Although thinking back there were signs and Tim pondered over whether the spontaneous, unscripted foot-kiss would make it into the final cut of the movie. In the last few days Tim's long, slender feet had been sucked, scratched, bitten, licked, and squeezed together and fucked into - and it was wonderful. 

He quickly shrugged off his sweats and carefully climbed on top of Armie, laying his head in between his shoulder blades and putting all his weight on him - chest to back, thighs to thighs. His firm cock was resting on Armie's crease and he ran his fingers gently up and down his arms. This was heavenly, he thought, just feeling the rises and falls of his breathing. 

He wished Armie would wake up though - this might be their last night together! - so he began kissing his neck which he knew was an instant turn-on for Armie. He started at the shoulder and worked his way up the side of his neck, gently kissing and licking and lightly grazing his teeth on his skin before sucking on his ear lobe.

Armie suddenly woke with a jump and flipped over, flinging Timmy onto the hard wooden floor in the process. "What? Where? Fuck! Timmy what the hell?!?" He rubbed his eyes and flicked on the bedside lamp. "Tim? You ok? What just happened? I was fast asleep!"

"Ow! Jesus Armie, I was trying to be all romantic then. I didn't know you'd go psycho on me" he said, rubbing his hip-bone where he had landed hard next to the bed. "I guess my plan backfired" he laughed. "Well, maybe not altogether..." he added, catching sight of Armie's massive erection.

"Sorry, sorry but you just made me jump that's all. Get back up here and let me inspect the damage" Armie said, patting the bed and shuffling himself against the headboard. Timmy climbed back on, and straddled him. "Just one more injury from you Mr Hammer. I'll add it to my collection" he said and leaned in for a kiss. Armie put his hands on his slim, bruised-again hips and pulled him closer, rubbing his thumbs over the protruding bones. "I think you'll live" he said, smiling down at Tim's stiffened cock. "No damage done, as far as I can tell" 

*****

Armie had been having an awful dream about an out-of-control bus hurtling down a winding mountain road faster and faster...when he felt something wet and warm on his ear and woke with a start! He felt awful when he realised he'd actually thrown Timmy on the floor! He'd have to make it up to him. 

"What time is it anyway Tim?" Timmy checked his 'Elio' watch - he'd taken to wearing it permanently although he was on the fourth one now as he kept breaking or losing them. The props people were in despair!

"You're not gonna believe this but it's actually midnight. We get picked up at eight for the ride to the airport.....so we have eight hours I guess. Is that long enough for you Mr Hammer?" Tim was so sexy when he was being playful. 

Armie felt guilty now at how grumpy he'd been earlier. After all, everyone had been wet and cold and tired, not just him. He knew he could be a diva sometimes. Tim, on the other hand, had the envious ability to smile through almost any situation, however difficult. Just another of his loveable qualities. 

"We'd best not waste a second then" he said and lifted Timmy off his lap and flopped him down onto his back, with his shoulders and head elevated by the plump pillows. Armie knelt over him straddling his chest, then leaned forward and gripped the top of the wooden headboard with one hand and his cock with the other. Tim was smiling up at him knowing what was going to happen as he'd quickly discovered that this was one of Armie's favourite blow-job positions.

Armie shuffled forward and fed the tip of his cock into between Tim's lips. "Open up" he said, and Tim complied, first lapping at the slit and then taking the head into his mouth. "Ahhh..." moaned Armie as Tim sucked lightly at first, then harder, his cheeks hollowing out as he did. Fuck, thought Armie, he looked amazing like this with his mouth filled, gazing up at him adoringly through those long, black lashes. 

Tim replaced Armie's hand around the shaft and firmly held the base as he widened his mouth to go deeper and started to build up a rhythm. Armie slipped a thumb in alongside his own cock, stretching Tim's lips then pulled it out and used the wetness to trace rings around Tim’s tiny hard nipples before flicking them gently. Tim moaned deeply and Armie felt the vibrations right down into his balls. Armie then reached around to take hold of Tim's cock and started rubbing it the way he knew he liked - hard and fast. 

"Tim" he panted "I know you're ready. Come for me. Come now!" Tim's mouth instantly went slack and he stopped sucking, and with Armie's filled-out cock just resting on his plump bottom lip, he squeezed his eyes shut and cried out, bucking his hips upwards as cum spurted up and onto Armie's ass. 

That was all that Armie needed. He didn't think he'd ever witnessed anything so fucking hot in his entire life as the sight of Timmy's blissed-out face underneath him after coming on command. He leaned forward and braced himself on the top of the headboard with both hands and fucked deep into his mouth. Tim increased the suction around his shaft and Armie bent his head down to watch in awe as it slid in and out of his beautiful, wet lips. It didn’t take long before he felt his own orgasm building so he quickly pulled out just in the nick of time, and marked Tim’s chest with streams of hot cum. 

Tim smiled up at him and absentmindedly traced the fingers of one hand through the mess on his chest and stroked the side of Armie's face with the other. "Armie? Are you happy I woke you up?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" 

*********

They would be able to hear each other on the phone and see each other by video-chat but who knew how long it would be before they could touch, taste and smell each other again. So they made love for hours, cherishing every second together, barely talking at all, until they were finally spent and fell into an exhausted sleep for a short while. 

The car had arrived on time for the hour-long journey to Milan and they waited together in virtual silence in the airport lounge. Tim was wearing an oversize sweatshirt with the hood pulled up and his Ray Bans – he didn’t want anyone to see him as he thought there was a strong possibility he might actually cry. He kept checking his watch.

"That's my flight being called” Armie said with a sigh. “I'd better get to the boarding gate, but I'll call you from London tonight." He stood up and put his jacket on. "I know we might not see each other for a while but trust me, you'll be sick of the sight of me when we start the promo-tour next year" Armie knew neither of them believed this but he was desperately trying to keep his composure. The last thing he wanted was to break down in the busy airport lounge, so he busied himself getting his bag together and pretending to check his passport.

I'll never get sick of you, thought Timmy and stood up shaking his head, not knowing what to do next. Then he had an idea and started chewing at knot that had tethered one of Elio's friendship bracelets to his slim wrist for weeks. "What are you doing?" smiled Armie.

“You'll see..." he said as he continued to loosen it with his teeth. "Put out your hand" he commanded playfully and in a quick movement, he fastened the braid around Armie's thicker wrist ...and pulled the knots tight. 

"Ow! You trying to cut my circulation off?" Armie laughed, 

Tim was suddenly serious and stretched up to whisper close to Armie's ear. "I want it to mark you. For you to feel it and think of me. And when they make you take it off one day soon because it'll 'spoil your image' for some public appearance or Hammer Family photo shoot, I want you to look at that mark and think of my mouth on your cock" 

Armie just stared at him for a second, then grabbed his hand and said, "Come with me....now!" and pulled him towards the nearest bathroom. Once they were both inside the stall he spun Timmy around and pushed him back against the door. "Take off your sweatshirt". Timmy frowned but a smile played on his lips. "Quick!" Armie urged, so he did as he was told - he'd just about do anything for him.

Armie gently bent Timmy's head to the side and kissed down his neck, stopping at the soft spot just before his shoulder - and bit down hard and sucked and sucked! Timmy hissed air in through his teeth, closed his eyes and threw his head back, chewing on his bottom lip to silence himself - but he didn't stop him. He knew exactly what Armie was doing and why - and he ached with love for him.

Armie pulled off, lips shining and held Timmy back to inspect his handy work. "There. You've got something to remind you of me now - good!" Timmy couldn't wait to see it and rubbed his fingers over it, wincing a little with the pain.

LAST CALL FOR PASSENGERS ON BRITISH AIRWAYS FLIGHT ZERO FIVE SIX FIVE TO LONDON HEATHROW

"Fuck!" cursed Armie and pulled Timmy into his arms and squeezed him tight. "Gotta go baby". Baby!? Timmy's heart exploded. Armie's large hands held his small, delicate face as he bent down and kissed him deeply. And then just like that, he was gone. 

Twenty minutes later Timmy's phone pinged as he sat huddled down in the airport lounge waiting for his own flight. It was a photo of Armie's large hand resting on the crotch of his jeans with the tightly fastened friendship bracelet digging into the skin on his wrist.

LATER ❤️

Timmy’s face broke into a wide smile. He grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt, pulled down the neck and quickly took a photo of the dark bruise and text back:

ANDIAMO AMERICANO! ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you for reading. I have really enjoyed this first foray into short story writing and plan to do more! For K, I hope you liked the nod to SATC and for my beloved A, I got it in there at last! Peace & Love x
> 
> (kudos and comments, as ever, hugely appreciated!)


End file.
